Wings
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: A story of an ancient battle between good and evil and Bella is the chosen princess to restore the balance. With the lost prince and their friends beside her will she accomplish her mission or will she fail miserably and join the dark side?
1. chapter 1

A/N: I don't own main characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

When writing this, I pictured Edward played by Stephen Amell so that's the image I see when I close my eyes. Bella kinda looks like Ruby Rose and just as Bad ass.

 **I fixed some inconsistencies and some grammar errors. The previous posting was not edited this is still not completely edited but i will fix those as i come across it. I hope to get back to writing this lovely little dream again soon.**

Summary: Bella is a warrior princess of an ancient race that we call Angels but they aren't the biblical angels we think off when we hear angels. Their race ya been around long before humans came into existence. They flew around the skies and lived in the trees until humans came about. They age slower than humans and live to be thousands of years. They are divided between the good and the evil. The good have colorful wings. The evil have black or red wings that look like their molting. They can make their wings invisible for sake of humans. They usually come into their powers at 18yrs old. Edward and his group are like Bella but she doesn't realize it. Once she comes of age she realizes her names had been changed when she was sent away to protect her. Her parents think she is the princess that will fulfill the ancient prophecy to restore the balance between good and evil.

Chapter 1

We ran, leaving everything behind. Royal families sent their kids away separating them thinking they was hiding them from the dark ones. They was scared that their sons or daughters would be the princess and prince spoke of in the prophecy. I was sent away with Gerald, my fathers most trusted General. I wasn't even able to talk yet. I was raised in secrecy and solitude. We moved frequently and I barely had time to make friends. I was trained in various battle techniques as soon as I was able to start walking. Here I am walking into the hundredth school I've been to in my short lifetime. This would be my last as it was my senior year. I was always told to look out for the dark ones but this town and this school was suppose to be safe, per Gerald. We bought a small diner when we moved here at the start of the summer. I knew I was different than most of the people around me but looking at me you couldn't tell it. See here's the low down on my kind.

Royals have colorful wings and a power.

Non royals had off white wings and no powers.

Our wings are invisible to those not of our race. The dark ones have black or red wings that look sickly and no powers.

We can be swayed to good from bad and vice versa. We can also convert humans to our kind but only out of love and a slow transfer of blood.

The first 18 years of our lives we age like humans, quickly, which helps us blend in after that we age much slower.

We have been fighting a battle for almost as long as the human race has existed, which brings in the prophecy.

Prophecy foretells of a princess born that will be more powerful than any of our kind with wings of many colors and her prince of tides that will defeat the darkest one and restore the balance between good and evil. The darkest one has been looking for said child since the prophecy came about. Our powers are determined by genetics. It's all completely random. I myself would love to be an Oracle. How awesome would it be to turn 18 and all our peoples stories instantly available to you in your memory, even the ones not told to you as you was growing up. Different kingdoms have slightly different stories because their history is slightly different the only one that is completely the same across the many kingdoms is the prophecy and it's slightly incomplete from what most of us gather.

I don't even really know my real full name. It was changed when I was sent away. Gerald tells me my father was a very kind and friendly ruler with the power of strategy and my mother was gentle and kind and had the power of healing (she was a doctor).

Anyways back to my senior year of high school. I wanted to be homeschooled but Gerald wouldn't do it. Hide in plain sight until we hit my eighteenth birthday. Which was still a year away.

I took a deep breath tucked my phone back into the side pocket of my backpack along with my headphones.

"I could go in with you and sign you in if you want kid."

"It's all good Gerald. I got this. "

I pulled open the door and walked to the office.

"Aeryn Mccallister. It's my first day here. Ever. "

Welcome to Crystal Falls high school. Here's your packet, the brown envelope is for your parents to fill out and the blue envelope is your schedule, locker combination, lunch number and your student planner handbook thingy. Oh hey Alice can you show Aeryn around please?"

"Sure my pleasure. Hi I'm Alice. Nice to meet you. We are going to be great friends"

"No offense but I'm not really a friend making person."

"Nonsense. Oh hey we have first period together. "

We walked down the hall in silence. The school was a really nice school. You could tell the area was made of money. If I hadn't known any better I would have swore it was a private school for the elite but yeah anyways. It was well after 8am so first period had already started, so when we walked in almost every head turned to the door. Something felt weird about the class almost like an electrical charge that only I could fee. I looked around to see if I could see anything off but nothing seemed like it was out of place.

"Everyone welcome Aeryn. Today is her first day. You can sit next to Edward."

I let my eyes follow his finger and was met with the greenest eyes I've ever seen and groaned internally. I was going to have to sit next to the "It" guy at the school. You know the most popular guy, the ladies man, the one the head cheerleader will cut you over, the one that knows he's hot and uses it to his advantage. I looked around and there was no where else to sit. I looked at Alice and she mouthed assigned seats. Ugh great. This was math class so it was going to be a long year. Once we started with the class work I realized that I had did this math over summer break while tutoring with Gerald. Never a real break when it came to life on the run. Alice showed me around until lunch when I realized that I could find things easier on my own. I found a picnic table outside and sat down and stuck my earphones in. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

"Stay away from Edward."

"Excuse me?"

"Edward is mine."

"Go away Laurel! Leave Aeryn alone. Besides Edward isn't yours. You threw him away to sleep with the whole football team remember?"

"Shut up Alice, why don't you and Jasper go hack the school computer and change my grades."

"Laurel leave everyone alone. Go to your table." Edward ordered

I look up and Edward, Alice and three other people have sat down at my table and filled it up.

"What is this? Did I sit at the wrong table or something?" I asked irritated

"Nope. We just wanted to make sure you had friends." Alice stated as she introduced me to the rest of the group. Her boyfriend Jasper and their friends Rose and Emmett. .

"I told you Alice, I don't want friends. " I grumbled.

"Well it's still nice to meet you. And if Alice says your going to be friends that's the end of it. Can't stop her you know. Might as well accept it." Emmett laughed.

I groaned and stood up, grabbed my lunch and threw it away and took a walk around the courtyard. I couldn't help but notice that same electrical charge that I felt in math class when they all sat down. This was going to be a long year.

"Hey hey wait up." I turned to see Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

"What's up?"

"Why did you wait til school had been going on for about a month before you started?" He asked.

"I had something to take care of" I lied. Truth was Gerald had to force me to go to school. I didn't want to go. I didn't need to go. I needed to train in case I was the princess in the prophecy.

"Like what?"

"Wait for my paperwork from my old school"

"Oh. Well welcome. We are glad you're here."

Over the next few months they kept on trying to be my friend and I kept trying to run them off. They was all persistent though. Laurel kept being mean. I was already wishing school was over for the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was one of the last warm days of the year and I was stretched out under a tree in the court yard with my eyes closed. Music blaring in my headphones soaking up the sun. Everything had been quiet especially on the Laurel front. I had been training two hours a night after my shift at the diner. Suddenly someone had blocked the sun.

"Hey you're blocking the rays! Can you step back some?" I grumbled without opening my eyes.

"I told you that Edward was mine and to leave him alone."

I groaned internally. I really thought she had let this go. I looked up at Laurel and smiled as I started to stand.

"Look, Laurel, sweetheart. Edward is a human and he has free will. He doesn't belong to you or anyone else for that matter. I told you many times I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything. I just want to get through this year and be done with it."

"Stay away from him. He's my boyfriend and you need to leave him alone. "

"Well from what I've heard around here is that Edward broke up with you before the last school year ended because he caught you with one of the guys on the football team. I've also heard that you've slept with every guy here in the school except for the chess team, the marching band, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. The chess team and marching band hasn't been confirmed nor denied so, yeah." I said as I started ticking them off on my fingers.

You could practically see the smoke coming from Laurels ears at this point.

"That's none of your business." Laurel cried as tears started to pool in her eyes and her fists started to clench.

"Go ahead swing. I guarantee you won't land a punch." I taunted. I knew I should stop but I had had it with her. I wouldn't touch her but maybe just maybe she would get my point. But the hell with it I also knew I was just being mean.

"I have you know my daddy is a cop and he trained me in self defense. So I bet you anything I can knock you out."

"Go for it Laurel. I still guarantee you'll miss" I kept my eyes open. Waiting for the inevitable. I tensed up as she stepped back readying herself to swing. She swung that right fist and was stunned when I dodged it. Every swing I dodged or stepped out of the way, never raising my own fists. I had to admit I was enjoying this way too much. Laurel was full blown crying now and still swinging away looking like a idiot when one of the teachers stepped in and separated us.

"You two get your things and go to the principal's office. NOW!"

I picked up my bag and stuffed my phone and headphones down in the pocket and followed the teacher and Laurel. The principal Mr. Carpele called Laurel in first and she came out crying and sobbing. Then it was my turn. I explained my side and because the video cameras in the courtyard backed up my side of the story and showed that I never swung I only got two days after school suspension because I egged Laurel on. Apparently Laurel said I pushed her and hit her. I did not look forward to calling Gerald and telling him about detention. I got permission from Mr. Carpele to call Gerald so he wouldn't have to drive to the school twice.

Gerald was upset because I was supposed to be blending in and not causing trouble. I was going to have to walk to the diner after detention as my punishment. I agreed, hung up and went to class.

—-/—-/::—

Detention was over and I started out the doors and great it was raining now. I called Gerald and he told me I still had to walk to the diner.

"UGH!"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I turned and there was Edward. He really was a nice guy despite being the "It" guy in the school.

"I got to walk to the diner in the rain."

"I'll give you a ride."

Gerald would flip his shit when I got there but I wasn't walking in this downpour.

I slide into the passenger side of Edwards sleek black Dodge Charger.

"I love this car. It's beautiful." It really was. All black leather. Dark tint. Custom rims low profile tires. I think I fell in love with his muscle car. He chuckled.

I got to the diner and hung my bag in the back and Gerald informed me that since I didn't listen and got a ride I would have to train an extra hour tonight. I groaned but nodded my acknowledgment as I tied my apron on and went out to start my shift.

"Hey Sal." I waved at Sal the guy we bought it from. We work it he runs it. He points me to my first table which ends up being Edwards friends.

I plaster on my work face and walk over. "Why can I get you guys?" Everyone orders cheeseburgers and fries with sodas except for Edward who ordered a chocolate shake with his. I put the orders in and started on the drinks. I picked up the two trays one with the 5 plates and the other with the other 3 plates and the drinks.

"How can you carry both of those?" One of the guys asked.

"Practice and exercise." I said as I flexed my muscles. Edward laughed and the others at the table just stared at me. I guess girls was supposed to be weak to them. One of the guys had this weird glint to his eye.

I was cleaning one of the tables behind them and over heard their conversation.

"No wonder Laurel is jealous. She's gorgeous with that long dark brown hair, those eyes you could get lost in and I really don't think there's an ounce of fat on her anywhere. I wouldn't mind getting her in bed for quickie."

"Tommy, shut the hell up. She's not a piece of meat. Leave her alone. Don't go near her. " Edward growled. I walked back to the counter and was bring out clean silverware to roll up when Edward came up to pay.

"Have a good night. See you in math class in the morning. I can give you a ride tomorrow after detention if it's raining. If you want."

Gerald came out from the grill area and kinda gave him the once over and introduced himself.

"Mr. Gerald, is it alright if I give Aeryn a ride from school tomorrow? And can she join my family and I for dinner on Friday?"

I was shocked when Gerald agreed and told him as long as I was home before midnight.

I really didn't want to hang out with anyone but if I was going to blend in I guess I needed to socialize with these people.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters I just play with them a little bit. They main characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Wings chapter 3**

I looked at Gerald in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Gerald?" I said as I threw my dish towel at him.

"I gave him my best intimidating face and he didn't back down. If he doesn't have you back here before midnight I'll chop him up in little pieces and bury him in the back, batchka Lets go train. You have 2 hours to do. "

I groan internally and head upstairs to our apartment and change and head back to the basement of the diner. After 2 hours I was drained and exhausted. I went back to our apartment and showered and crashed.

The next day at school Laurel kept giving me death looks but I wasn't too worried about her. By lunch I was ready to go. The day was just a long day and I slept like crap last night.

Once detention was over I started to walk to the diner but Edward pulled up beside me and slowly followed me.

"Want a ride?"

"If I ride with you I have to train an extra hour tonight and I really just want to go home and sleep."

"Well I will see you in the morning. I'll pick you up at your place around five tomorrow for dinner."

I made it to the diner about 20mins later. My shift was uneventful, I managed to make it through the training session and crashed.

—-/—-

I had just fixed my hair into a low ponytail and put the finishing touches on my minimal makeup when I heard Gerald holler that Edward was there. I opted for dark black jeans and a green sweater and my black riding boots.

"Hey. Let me grab my phone. I'll call you if something happens Gerald. "

We arrived at this huge house set way off the road just outside the city limits.

"Damn, this place is huge. How do you not get lost?"

Edward laughed as we went inside.

"Mom, dad! We're here."

He motioned for me to follow him. In the kitchen there was a small blonde woman setting the table.

"Hey mom, this is Aeryn. Aeryn this is my mom Esme Cullen."

I stretched my hand out to shake her head and as she looked up at me she dropped the plate she was moving around.

"Forgive me. It's a pleasure Princess. It's nice to meet you finally."

"I'm not a princess but nice to meet you too."

"My husband Carlisle and his colleague Doctor Demetri Astrich will be here shortly. Edward why don't you show Aeryn around."

As we was walking through the sitting room as Edward called it to the main living room a older man with the same green eyes as Edward and regal air about him walked in with a short older man.

"Hey dad. This is…"

Edward's dad stopped in his tracks as did the other man and stared.

"Princess Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you. " said the short older man. "I am Doctor Demetri Astrich."

He bowed slightly as did Edwards dad.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"Dad this is Aeryn McCallister. Not Swan."

Carlisle smiles and went to the kitchen to let Esme know that he was there. I looked at Edward with questions in my eyes. He looked as confused as I did.

"Join me in the garden, miss McCallister?" Dr Astrich asked.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged.

We followed the doctor to the garden.

"How is Gerald? That old coot. I haven't seen him in ages."

"You know Gerald?"

"Yes. I was there when he was charged with your protection."

"So you knew my parents?"

"Know your parents yes. I can't tell you where they are but I do know them. They would be proud of you."

I pulled out my phone and called Gerald. "Hey Gerald, do you know Doctor Demetri Astrich?"

"Is that old starchka there?"

"I'm here you geyser."

They started laughing and chatting back and forth.

"Here ya go. Do you know much about your history Princess?"

"No Doctor. I don't even know my real name. I know that the prophecy predicts of a princess that will help defeat the Darkest one and help restore the balance between good and evil."

"Yes. That princess, her lost prince and her band of soldiers will defeat him and restore good and evil. It's said that that princess will have more power than any of our kind has ever had, Wings that can change colors at will. When the prophecy was foretold all the kingdoms was worried about what would happen to their daughters born in the year the prophecy foretold. All females born in the kingdom the year the prophecy predicted the princess to be born was sent away to live with others and to train to be great warriors. You are the last of that group of 10 princesses born that year. Everyone else has turned 18 and came into their power and wings and none of them possess the predicted powers or wings."

"What if I don't have any of those? What if I don't want to be that person?"

"Then if you don't have those there would be a princess of a kingdom that doesn't exist."

My head hurt but Edward just looked at me like I had an extra head.

"What the hell?"

"Dinner is served. Come on in."

There was a younger girl sitting at the table when we went in to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Edward's little sister Leah."

"Hi. Nice to meet you Leah."

Just as we was sitting down the door bell rang and Leah went to answer it.

"Hey Leah, I'm here for the family dinner."

"Laurel, you weren't invited."

Edward got up as he rolled his eyes and I followed him. His mom was in front of us and she was not happy.

I leaned over to Edward before Laurel could see us and whispered "Do you want me to help you get rid of her for good?"

He just looked at me.

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded. I pushed around until you could see us from the doorway and I laid this big kiss on him. I could hear Laurel scream as she turned and ran back to her car. I can't be sure but I think she squealed tires as she sped off.

The electric feeling I felt when I first walked into our math class was amplified and I just kind of stared at Edward for a minute trying to explain what I was feeling and he looked just as confused but tonight was full of lots of confusing information thrown around.

Edward and I finally busted out laughing as Leah yelled for us to all come eat.

Edward dropped me off at home around 11:30 that night. We talked about our conversation with doctor Astrich and Edward asked if I was of a different race I couldn't answer him. His parents told him that they would talk over the weekend.

Apparently Edward's parents didn't discuss the prophecy with him or his history. Doctor Astrich pretty much told him during dinner that he was one of us and would get Wings and powers when he turned 18.

Gerald said we could invite Doctor Astrich over and he would help explain more to Edward and I. Maybe when he comes over he will tell me my full real name. I know it's Princess Swan but I don't think swan is my first name.

 **A/N::**

 ***Batchka— little one in The winged ones language**

 ***Starchka—- Old Bastard *-positive slang for a friend to Gerald.**

 **Find my group on FB twisted world inside mysticalunicorn32's mind. Pictures of Edwards car are there among other things. Also taking suggestions for Bella's muscle car.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own most of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _ **Lots of questions after the last chapter. I have fixed inconsistencies as well as some other things, honestly, I hadn't realized that I hadn't changed Jackson back to Jasper. I had originally started this out as an original story but decided to change it and post here. Is Edward the Prince of Tides? We shall see. Edward apparently was in the dark about his people and their history. His parents made sure that he was trained in combat but never told him why they had him learn the various techniques. Edward will have as many questions as you guys have,**_ **I will try to answer them all. I promise she will find out that her real name is Bella soon. Sorry for the delay. I have started college and trying to find a balance between life, family, work, college and writing.**

 **Chapter 4**

There was lots of animosity between Laurel and I after dinner at Edward's. I honestly think it is funny. She tries to make my life a living hell but hasn't succeeded so far. Edward and I had started training together after my shift. He taught me some things that Gerald hadn't, and Gerald and I taught him somethings as well. We never mentioned the kiss, but I hadn't stopped thinking about it.

"Hey Gerald, can Aeryn hang out with me for a while tonight? I will get her home on time."

"Yes. You guys have trained hard enough tonight. Be home by one."

"I'll pick you up in an hour. I want to show you something."

I dressed simply in shorts and a tank top waiting for Edward to arrive. Little did I know that tonight would change my life in a way I couldn't really prepare for. Edward and I had gotten close. I even think I may have fallen for him. I had to be around him more and more. Gerald and I had discussed this a little but was going to talk more about it later.

"You guys have fun" Gerald shouted as we went out the doors

We drove in silence. I kept glancing over at Edward, something was off. I could tell. He just felt stiff not at all like the Edward I had known for last few months.

"This has always been one of my favorite places to just come and be by myself and feel at peace." Edward stated as we arrived at what appeared to be a lake.

"This place is beautiful. You would think there would be more people here."

"This is a part of the lake that hasn't been made into a public beach. I come here a lot."

"What's going on Edward? You seem like something is bothering you."

"I've needed to tell you this for a while now. Well for about a week now and I don't know how to tell you."

"Wait, you and Laurel have gotten back together. Oh God."

"No, its not that." He laughed. "I have grown rather fond of you actually. That's why what I am about to say is so hard."

"Well just spit it out already. I don't like the tension between us."

He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes and crushed my soul with what he had to say.

"I have to leave for a while. Mom and dad think that it would be best if I go away and train with a different trainer. They think I have learned all I can here with Gerald. If I am going to be prepared to protect our world with you, I must learn all I can. My dad is going with me. He won't tell me where we are going. I'll miss graduation but it's something I must do. I will be leaving the day after prom."

"But Gerald can teach you anything you need to know." I countered knowing it was going to be useless by the look he had on his face.

"I know but they want me ready to go against anything."

"I don't know what to say except I will be here when you get back. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Let's not worry about that for now. I have something important to ask you. Will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't go with anyone else."

Prom was in a month. I had a month left with my best friend. The one person I couldn't live without.


	5. Chapter 5

Wings Chapter 5

 **A/N: I don't own the wonderful characters just get to play around with them and make them act out my dreams and ideas. Last chapter Edward popped some unwanted news on our Bella. This chapter gives her more surprises and we get to start planning prom with her and the gang. Again, forgive me for any delays or weird posting schedules because I am writing when I have the urge hit me and posting it as soon as I get it pumped out. Join my group on Facebook if you like. Ill add the link in the end.**

Gerald was up when I got back with my outing with Edward.

"Hey Batchka, what's wrong?"

"Edward asked me to prom."

"Well that's not a reason to be sad is it?"

"No, but he also told me his mom and dad are making him leave to train elsewhere and he's leaving the day after prom."

"Ah I see. Come sit let's talk." He said as he patted the sofa next to him. "I have prepared you for many things, but I may have lacked a little in this part. Right before I was charged with your care and training, my mate, Liam was taken in battle by the dark one."

"Is that why you never showed interest in anyone?"

"Yes, Aeryn, see our kind when we mate, we mate for life. There is no change for that. We know our mate from the first time we lay eyes on them. For your mom and dad, it was when we were kids. For Liam and me, it was the day I first say him training for your dad's army. I know he is still alive; I would know if he was dead. A part of me would be missing. Just like you I had to spend time with him, I had to be around him more and more. Then it was like I was home. The day he was taken I was devastated. Your dad charged me with taking care of you and training you to distract me. It works at times. At night when its quiet and I'm alone with my thoughts is when I feel his absence the most. The pain sets in and I can't think of anything else. Our kind can also feel others of our kind when they are near and tend to stick together. I have a feeling that your whole group of friends will be our kinds future. Edwards birthday is coming up as well and he will be 18. He will come into his wings and powers and will need more efficient training. I have something for you. Come."

I followed him to the small attic space above our apartment. It was storage for the Deli and Sal had let us store some other things here as well. Most of our stuff was at the safe house we have in another location in the city. Gerald has that information locked up in a safe and I'm not to open the safe unless its an emergency.

He hands me a box wrapped in beautiful gold foil paper with an amazing looking crest printed all over the paper.

"That is your family crest. The Swan. This is a gift from your parents. I wasn't to give it to you until now."

I opened the box and found a letter on top of this ornate tissue paper.

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _You are now getting close to ending your high school career and getting close to coming into your wings and powers. We hope that one day you can forgive us for not being there. We knew that if the dark one had found you; he would end all our lives and the fate of our people would be lost. You are the last hope for our kind. Gerald has kept us updated on your progress in life. You are so beautiful and strong. You don't even realize how powerful you are yet and yet I can see it in your pictures. Gerald told us that prom was coming up soon and we had to send you this outfit. I hope you like it. We love and miss you more than you can imagine._

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

 _Renee and Charlie_

I laid the letter aside and unfolded the paper. Inside was a beautiful dress of iridescent white almost silver in color. Shoes that could rival Cinderella's Glass slippers. There was also a jewelry box inside that held a magnificent diamond necklace that sparkled even in the low light.

"My name is Bella Swan?"

"Actually, it is Isabella Swan."

"Why the hell am I going by Aeryn McCallister then?"

"I couldn't think of anything else at the time."

"Should I try it on? You know Alice and Rose are going to want to go shopping for a dress. Wait, Yes, this gets me out of that craziness. When you talk to them again tell them thank you for me and let them know that I don't know how I feel about them deserting me but, anyways. "

"Aeryn, Bella, to finish the talk that started this, the reason Edward leaving is bothering you is because Edward is your mate and you can't be without him."

I laughed until my sides hurt. "That's funny. But reminds me I need to get Edward a birthday present. You reminded me of his party earlier. They are having it at Doctor Astrich's place in the country. It is big enough for everyone's families and won't raise suspicion if Edward comes of wings. His friends from school are celebrating at the Deli tomorrow night."

"Good morning Batchka. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like an egg in a frying pan."

Gerald just looked at me and tossed me an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Inside was keys. I looked at him puzzled at first then ran down the stairs and to the back-parking lot behind the deli. There sat a 1967 Chevy Camaro Super sport in a beautiful Teal green color. I opened the door and started her up and could feel her growl. I was in love.

I turned to run back inside and thank Gerald but ran into him. "Iloveitthankyousomuchitsbeautiful."

"Whoa that's a mouthful. Just be careful with it and take care of it is all I ask. Remember everything I taught you about cars. Respect them and take care of them."

I couldn't believe it. I drove it to Port Angeles to look for Edward a birthday present. I found a nice leather journal. A new case for his guitar and seat covers that matched the front seats for his car. I walked past the antique store we had seen on one of our trips up together and decided to go back and look around. The ring I seen while we were here was gone. It was a beautiful jade like material and almost looked like it glowed when I tried it on. I asked the lady that was in today when they sold it and she couldn't remember. I spotted a men's ring of the same material and thought about Edward. I purchased it without thinking twice. The lady even wrapped it and my other gifts for me.

Gerald let me drive my car to school and everyone loved it. Alice and Rose wanted to ride in it, so we rode to Port Angeles to look at dresses. Rose picked out a beautiful red dress that showed her midriff and thigh. Alice chose a sparkly yellow dress that fit her personality perfectly. They kept asking why I didn't pick out a dress and when I told them I already had one they wanted me to tell them what it looked like. I told them they would have to wait until prom night. We made appointments with Rose's salon to have our nails, hair and make up done on prom night.

Friday rolled around and it was time for Edwards party at Doctor Astrich's place. We arrived and it was literally a compound surrounded by trees. He took us all in the back and down three flights of stairs to where he decorated for the party.

"Excuse the walk but I wanted to make sure that no one could see or hear anything when young Edward came into age."

"Is it painful?" I asked worried.

"No no princess. Just people are nosey."

We enjoyed cake and hamburgers grilled by Edwards dad earlier. It was getting late in the night when Edward started to glow, and wings appeared from his back. Beautiful golden wings.

Alice had yellow wings and the power of foresight and could almost sense when something was going to happen along with, she became even more amazing with computers.

Rose had blue wings and had the power to fix anything she touched.

Emmett, he had orange wings and was stronger than a thousand men

Jasper had Green wings and became an oracle and could tell you all the songs and stories of our people at any given time, not to mention he also became better at computers.

Here Edward had Golden wings. We would have to wait a little longer for his powers. His Green eyes glowed it seemed when he looked at me. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I hadn't felt the need to touch the others wings until now. I reached out and lightly touched them and felt a tingle go through my body. Edward shivered noticeably.

"What's your power Edward?" I whispered.

"I feel as though I could do anything indefinitely, without stopping." He whispered without taking his eyes off me.

"Seems young Edward has received the gift of endurance and stamina." Dr. Astrich stated.

"When you touched my wings, I felt a surge of power."

"interesting. I have never heard of anything like it before." Dr Astrich exclaimed.

The party lasted several hours more, Edward opened his gifts and thanked everyone there for the gifts.

I waited until everyone else had left and asked Edward to wait a few minutes and gave him the ring.

"Here, so you won't forget me while you're gone."

He opened it and smiled "I could never forget you Aeryn." And kissed me like I had never been kissed before. I felt like I could fly at that moment.

"Edward, just call me Bella. I want you to call me Bella."

He looked at me all confused "Why?"

"Its my real name. I want you to call me by my real name. only Gerald, my mom, dad you and I know it. I want it to be between us."

"Okay Bella." He whispered. "I like it. It means beautiful. And you are the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

He grabbed my hand and walked me back to Gerald where he left me shaking from the kiss and more confused than ever.

 **A/N: Name of the group is Twisted world inside mysticalunicorn32's mind**


End file.
